


Three People That Changed Jake Muller's World

by migrationation_owl



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: 2nd POV, F/M, some language, tries to make it as canon in game as possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migrationation_owl/pseuds/migrationation_owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three people.<br/>Two of which made you fall deeper into a static black and white world.<br/>And one that brought the colors back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mother Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> I had this written such a long time ago-  
> Also writing in 2nd pov is so much easier for me |D  
> well enjoy MulBirk fans c:  
> THERE ARE PROBABLY A LOT OF GRAMMAR AND MISSPELLING BUT EH

You knew that your mother meant the world to you. She was your sun and savior, raising you all by herself, making sure you got the best of clothes and food than her. She was your personal badass, her ability to raise your troublesome behind by herself and barely supporting for the both of you. Even though times were tough, you still loved her, and she still loved you. 

Her hand always wrapped around yours in a nurturing manner, teaching you how to be gentle. Her hand always was wrapped around yours, or, it used to. Now it was your turn to hold her hand, tightly to your chest as you watched your mother grow iller and paler by the passing day. The medicine to cure your frail mother was expensive, too expensive for you. And your mother’s life was hanging by a thread.

You turned 18, finding yourself a job as a mercenary. It wasn’t much, but it gets the job done and one step closer to getting medical care. You were so close, so close to being a soldier of fortune. So close to seeing your mother in good health once more.

She wasn’t there anymore, bed empty, cold and dull. There was just a lone piece of paper, neatly on the the sheets. You hesitantly walked up to the empty bed, taking the paper and unfolding it. Your heart became harder and colder, you felt the world behind you stop in time as you read this letter. 

‘I love you, Jake.’ Your heart throbs.

‘I'm so sorry to have to leave you like this.’ Your hands start shaking.

‘Please forgive me.’ Your eyes shut tight, blocking from any tears from leaking. But they did, and they dripped on the last letter your mother wrote to you. 

This was the start of it all. You enter the world as Jake Muller, the soldier of fortune, the mercenary, the man who was going to save the world but not his life. Stuck wandering the world, gaining money without any use of it. You were stuck in this deep pit of loss, and there would be no one to pull you out of it.


	2. The Man that Started it All

You first heard of your father from your mother. Despite all the amazing things your mother told you that he was, he was never there. Never there for your mother.

Never there for you.

You held a grudge against him for the longest of time, even if you didn’t know who he was or what he looked like. You have heard all these great things from your mother, yet, you could never convince yourself to actually care about him. Even when your mother passed, and wrote that he loved you. You can never fully grasp that feeling that this man, this one person that is suppose to be your father figure, was never here and that you could never love him.

He is the reason for all the fuck ups that has happened.

When you learned about him, Albert Wesker, at first you were confused. Who was this man, why does this concern you? But then you listened, and you learned who this monster was. It was because of his blood that people are after you, and that you were stuck in China for 6 months. It was because of his actions that people only see Albert Wesker in YOUR eyes instead of Jake Muller. 

They give you the same look as they would to the mention of Wesker: a face of disgust, fear, and judgement. They stay away from you because they KNOW. They know that you are the son of Albert Wesker.

And because of that, your title as soldier of fortune starts slipping, being replaced by ‘Wesker’s son’. You’d think it wouldn’t mean much, but it did, it meant the whole world. When people start seeing you as a villain, assuming that you’ll continue your father’s legacy to wreak havoc on the world again. You are seen differently in everyone else’s eyes. And you hate that. You don’t want to known as the son of the man who tried to become a god. You didn’t want to be associated with him. And no matter what you do to prove your point it only grows stronger that people see you as Wesker’s son mainly.

Your heart grows colder to his name. It turns more to stone as people watched you with suspicious eyes. It was like that title was forever pinned to your jacket, or more hanging above your head in bright letters. 

You couldn’t escape it, or escape the thoughts of other people when they assumed that you were going to be just like your father. 

You say you’ll never be like him. But there's a consciousness inside your head whispering, taunting, saying that you will.


	3. Super Girl

Her name was Sherry Birkin, an agent sent to get a sample of your blood.

When you first saw her, you honestly didn’t think she was going to make it. Big blue bambi like eyes, the face of an innocent child, and the appearance of a small frail animal. At first, you didn’t take her seriously enough. You were paired up with this small person who said she was going to get you out of this place? You shake your head at that because you doubted her ability. You didn’t think she could defend herself.

But she proved you wrong. Side-by-side she shoot Javos coming towards her and you, round-house kicking them in the face. You couldn’t say that you had the strongest of first impressions, but you can say they have definitely changed. And then the big guy came barging in, forcing you two to hide in dumpsters. It was awkward.

Like really awkward. Sometimes during those events where you had to hide, the two of you bickered in them. And then you two were able to finally escape the clutches of that big guy. Never has your blood been on fire like this before, the adrenaline, the rush of it all. 

It was refreshing. All the time you were with this girl, your blood has been pumping through your veins and you were enjoying it. 

You two get into a helicopter only for it to go down to the ground. You would have never thought your blood would mean that much since your enemies were persistent. You and Sherry tried to fend them off, but the both of you guys ended up jumping out of the flaming chopper. You don’t remember much from falling, but when you woke up there was blood. It wasn’t your blood though, because you weren’t in any serious pain. 

But you hear groaning next to you and you turn your head. There was Sherry, laying on the ground moaning in pain and there impaled in her back was a piece of shrapnel. You couldn’t believe what you were seeing, but then Sherry weakly cried out to pull it. Your heart races, yet you try to keep a calm expression as your fingers grasp onto the shrapnel. Each tug, each pull that you did, you heard a cry of pain from the person you were pulling it from. You were convinced that she wasn’t going to survive and yet again, she was able to surprise you.

You watched the deep wound on her back slowly heal, flesh regenerating itself, skin regenerating back on as if nothing happened.

That's when you realized that Sherry Birkin wasn't just a normal person. 

And that began the nickname ‘Super Girl’. Often times you would use it, maybe you were mocking her for her freakish powers, but you were really comfortable with the nickname and it seemed that Sherry didn’t mind either. You were comfortable talking to her, comfortable arguing with her, you liked her presence near you. 

You were actually getting close to another person, to Sherry Birkin. You stubbornly won’t admit it but, she has grown on you. And she grew more on you when the both of you two huddled up in the cabin. You would have never guess the things that has happened to her, then again, you wouldn’t have guessed at all. 

There was a moment between you two, the fire crackling besides you two, the muffled roars of the wind in the background. You two were just staring at each other, into each other’s eyes. You swore you could have gotten lost in those pale blue eyes if you didn’t hear the sounds of the snow crunching and talking. 

Bullets blasted their way into the cabin, blasting holes in the wooden walls. Quickly you grab Sherry and by instinct, you hold her under you, shielding her from the ricochet of the bullets. Again, you two lock eyes. Sherry’s were wide and blue, filled with shocked at the turn of events. Shouting could now be heard and it was another god damn chase.  
You run.

You run further and further away from those men, away from those creatures, away from the big guy. You thought for a second, that you were safe. That Sherry was safe with you. But you were oh so wrong. 

Sherry gets pelted up into the air, hitting the ground with a thud and you thought for a second she was dead, but you had to check, you had to see if the supergirl was ok. But soon your face was saying hello to the ground as some woman walks up to you. 

That’s how you learned about Albert Wesker.

And that’s was when you were knocked out.

……….

You don’t know how long you’ve been here, or the last time you seen the light of day. What does matter is that you were going to break the hell out. 

As the handcuffs slipped off, and several punches and kicks sent to the men. You were free, for now. You don’t think about yourself escaping first, no, you thought of Sherry. How was she holding up? Is she ok? Did they hurt her? All those questions buzzed in your mind, or rather they were there since day one of this hell. You had to get out, you had to get Sherry.

You saw her through the camera. You felt the weight on your back and shoulders finally lift, she was ok. It was time to reunite with your favorite supergirl.

……….

There she was, in the flesh right in front of you. The smile on her face brightened up your whole day. She was so glad to see you, you were happy to see her. You were about to walk up to her, but took one glance at what little fabric she wore and covered your eyes, fighting the burning blush that was making it’s way up your face.

Luckily for the both of you two, there were clothes in the lockers. You took one peep at the clothes pooled around Sherry’s feet, snaking your sight a bit more before you mentally slap yourself and put on the clothes. There was no time to be a peeping tom. 

You went into discussion with Sherry about Albert Wesker, your father. After 6 months of being trapped in this lab, you started to think. Perhaps you were to follow the same path as him. But that thought was shot down when Sherry rebutted, saying you’re not like your father. 

You two exited the lab, but her words still linger in your mind.

Maybe she was right.

No scratch that.

She was right, there was no way in hell you were ever going to be like him.

……….

It was happening again. Sherry was being pulled away from you. This time you were determined, determined to not separate from her. 

You fought against the guys that were keeping you from reaching her. You heard her sweet voice call out to you. You saw her desperate face and her hand reaching out to you and you’ll be damned if you weren’t being desperate too. 

……….

You have gone a long way since the beginning of your journey. 

Hell probably a changed man even.

But that didn’t matter now, you were escaping the burning embers of the lava from below as that same big guy never seems to quit. Sherry reached for the gun and aimed it at him, only for her hand to shake under all the quick action that was happening. You held the hand holding the pistol, giving it a firm, yet gentle squeeze. The both of you look into each other’s eyes with a smile on your face. And together, the trigger was pulled.

The big guy fell in the rushing pit of lava, covering yourself and Sherry from the burning embers that flew towards you. Up ahead you can see the light. It was going to be over. It was going to be all over. The two of you look at each other again and you began to thank Sherry for being here with you. Thanking her for having faith in you. Thanking her for saving you. 

You held her hand for one last time, this time you feel her fingers locking in with yours. 

A part of you would like to believe that it was just the heat from the lava below that made your face feel 10x more warmer. However, you couldn’t deny how happy you were right now, how your heart thumped against your rib cage. 

You couldn’t deny how much Sherry Birkin has brighten up your world and made you fall in love with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lONGEST CHAPTER AND IM DONE


End file.
